Warren Worthington III (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = Warren Worthington II (father) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York; San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = White wings sprouting from his upper back | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Centerport, Long Island, New York, America | PlaceOfDeath = Xavier's School, Westchester County, New York, America | Creators = Simon Kinberg; Zak Penn | First = | Death = Some point before X-Men: Days of Future Past | HistoryText = Warren Worthington III is a mutant who had a pair of white fledged wings, which come out his upper back. As a boy, he went into his bathroom and attempted to cut off his wings to hide the mutation from his father, Worthington II, but the elder Warren found him in the bathroom and was greatly moved. As a young man in his early twenties, his rich industrialist father was motivated by his son's mutation to create a "cure" for mutants. Warren was intended to be the first recipient, but started to have second thoughts. He eventually broke free of the restraints and fled before he could be stripped of his powers by jumping out the window and flying away, realizing he was only hiding from his father. Warren went to the X-Men in order to enroll at the school, only to find it closed down mere seconds ago. His presence, however, inspired Storm to reopen the school. When Alcatraz Island fell under attack of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Warren's father was captured by Psylocke, Arclight and Quill. They threw him off the roof, but Warren arrived in time to save him. Warren joined the X-Men and was a active mutant protester. He was seen flying over a park the same time Magneto regained his powers. In the year 2011, Warren was killed while protesting against the cure for mutants in front of the former X-Mansion. | Powers = He had a pair of big white fledged wings, which come out his upper back. With them, he can fly at various speeds with good control. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = His wings | Weapons = | Notes = * Warren Worthington III appears in the 2006 feature film X-Men: The Last Stand, portrayed by Ben Foster. Cayden Boyd portrays a younger version of Angel at the beginning of the film. * Warren was billed as Angel in the credits, but was never called by this name in dialogue. * Despite featuring prominently in much of the film's advertising, Angel's role is quite a minor one, and he only appears in a bare handful of scenes throughout the entire film. * Although promotional material features Warren in an X-Men suit, he never wears this in the film. * In the non-canonical an Earth-616-inspired version of Angel appears as a member of the Xavier Institute student body. | Trivia = }} References Category:Avian Form Category:Flight Category:Worthington Family Category:Killed Off-Screen Category:2006 Character Debuts